The Rat of Notre Dame
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: An Aardman (mostly) retell of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Spike as Quasimodo, the bell-ringer of Notre Dame, who struggles to gain acceptance into society and befriends a gypsy hen, who opens his eyes to a new world beyond his own created by his vicious guardian.
1. Prologue

_**My 3rd crossover.**_

 _ **Link to cast: caseysaisi97/art/The-Rat-of-Notre-Dame-770801732**_

 _ **The Hunchback of Notre Dame belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney.**_

 _ **All rights go to their original owners such as Disney, Hasbro, Aardman, and Warner Bros.**_

* * *

As we all know, the city of Paris awakens every morning to the ringing of the bells of Notre Dame.

In the city's twisting lanes, families have their morning meals while horses pull carriages and wagons of buy and trade to market. The bakers bake, the blacksmith beat out tools and fire. Even little boys chase each other on their way to school... And all of this happens outside the cathedral of Notre Dame, which Archdeacon Bobnar calls home.

Notre Dame stood (and it still stands to this day) at the very heart of Paris and every living thing takes place within the shadows.

In the village square, a large-jawed skeleton puppet master who went by the name of Bonejangles was entertaining children with a tale they've never heard before.

"Listen to that" said the skeleton. "They're beautiful, no?"

The children were amazed as they heard the bells ring.

"So many colors of sound, changing moods" continued Bonejangles. "Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

"They- They don't?" stammered a nervous girl.

"No, dear child."

Then with a boney finger, Bonejangles pointed towards the bell tower of Notre Dame.

"Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer."

The children stared at each other. Bell ringer? Mysterious?

They had so many questions and as if reading the children's minds, Bonejangles smiled.

"How it come to be there you ask?" he said. "What a story it is Bonejangles will tell you. A tale of a man... and a monster..."

* * *

It was a dark night and a band of gypsies were sliding through the waters of the Seine.

The rat gypsy gently held her baby as it started to cry.

"Oh, shut him up, will you!" begged her husband.

"We'll be spotted!" snapped Sid.

"Shh, shh, shh... Hush, little one" whispered the mother.

Once they docked the boat, Fetcher and his partner, Nick waited patiently for their pay.

"Four gilders for safe passage into Paris" said Nick.

But then, guards arrived and trapped the rat gypsies.

They screamed as a iron cage landed in the snow, then they gazed up at a figure whose hands were hard as bronze.

"Judge Claude Nooth!" cried the father gypsy.

Riding on his horse, Nightmare Moon, North glared at the gypsies. For you see, he saw corruption everywhere expect within himself and longed to rid the world of vice and sin.

"Hmm... Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice" said Judge Nooth.

The guards took most of the rats away, but the mother rat escaped from the cage, only to be caught by a guard.

"Oi! You there!" shouted a guard, gripping her by the tail. "What on earth are you hiding?!"

The mother kicked and squirmed as she held the bundle close to her.

"Must be stolen goods, no doubt" scoffed Nooth. "Take them from her!"

 _She ran!_

The gypsy ran through the streets of Paris, but Nooth gave chase on horseback as Nightmare Moon thundered after the little rat through the ice and snow.

Finally, the gypsy climbed through the bars of a fence and jumped into the snow, losing Nooth.

Reaching Notre Dame, the gypsy pounded on the cathedral door.

"Help us! Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" she cried.

But then, she noticed that Nooth has caught up to her and tried to run off the courtyard, only for Nightmare Moon's hooves block her path.

Nooth jumped off the horse and snatched the covered bundle from the gypsy's arms.

"Thank you, gypsy" he sneered, kicking her away.

"No!" screamed the gypsy as she tried to race to Nooth, only to slip on the ice and hit her head on the cement steps.

As Nooth was about to jump back on Nightmare Moon's back, he felt the tiny bundle move and "it" began to cry.

"Huh? A baby?" frowned Nooth, uncovering the baby's head.

He recoiled in shock.

"A monster!"

He searched around the courtyard, finding a way to dispose the baby where no one else could see. Then, he had an idea.

Approaching a well, Nooth raised a large brick over the baby. He was about to lower the brick and kill the infant when...

"STOP!"

It was Bobnar, the archdeacon.

"He is an demon!" protested Nooth. "I am sending him back where it belongs!"

But, Bobnar had picked up the dead gypsy mother from the cement steps.

"Do you see the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame?" said Bobnar, gesturing the dead rat.

"I am guiltless, caveman- she ran, I pursued" argued Nooth. "So, my conscience is clear!"

"Don't be blind! You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a qualm. But you can't run or hide what you have done from the very eyes of Notre Dame!"

Nooth turned his head to see the statues of Virgin Mary, Saint Anne and all the lives of former saints. He felt fear as if the stone statues were real live people glaring at him.

"Oh, what must I do?" gasped Nooth, with fear in his voice.

"Care for the child" replied Bobnar. "And raise it as your own."

"What? You tell me I am to be saddle with this puny, misshapen- Hmm... Very well, let him live with you, in your church."

"Here? Live here? But where exactly?"

"Anywhere, so he's kept locked away where no one can see his face."

Then, Nooth's attention turned towards the bell tower with a creepy smile.

 _And who knows this foul creature may perhaps prove one day to be of use to me_ he thought to himself.

And so, Nooth raised the child in the bell tower of Notre Dame and gave him a cruel name.

 _Spike._

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter I

Many suns and moons passed and Spike had grown up into a young rat behind the stone walls of the Notre Dame bell tower. He never left the "comfort" of the tower. He was twitchy and ugly, but that didn't stop his loyalty to Nooth, whom he wanted to please.

Whenever he was alone, Spike had companions in the form of enchanted objects, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth to keep him company.

One morning when Spike was sitting on the balcony when he noticed a bird.

"Shoo! Go away, shoo!" he snapped, scaring the bird away.

That was when Cogsworth and Lumiere came to life.

"It's about time that bird flew away" said the clock. "I'm glad it wasn't my mouth this time."

"Cogsworth, I am shocked at you" replied the candlestick. "I thought you like animals."

"Normally, but birds make me feel stiff."

Spike wasn't paying any attention to them at all, he stared at the city down below.

"What is it, Spike?" asked Cogsworth.

"It's the Feast of Fools" smiled Lumiere.

"What does it look like?" said Spike coldly.

The rat jumped off the balcony and walked back into the bell tower.

You see, Spike was cold just as Nooth raised him, but he still had his insecurities. He has always watched the festival, but he wanted go down there in person. But, Nooth told him that he wasn't normal.

But the enchanted objects decided to cheer him up, despite what might happen.

"As your mon ami and guardians, we insist you attend the festival" said Lumiere.

"Me?" frowned Spike.

"Of course" nodded Cogsworth. "It's a perfect educational experience and lots of fun things for you to do."

Mrs. Potts, being the motherly teapot approached Spike.

"They're right, my child" she said. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching the festival is all you're going to do, then your life will go by without you."

"And you are an animal like everyone down there" added Cogsworth. "With flesh, hair and a hint of humanity."

Spike began to lose his patience.

"Enough!" he shouted. "Despite your cheerful, foolish encouragement, you are all forgetting something!"

"What's that?" asked the objects.

"My master... Nooth."

"Oooh! Yeah. That's right."

Though they never interacted with Nooth, the objects detested him for his cruelty towards Spike.

"We know when you say he, um, how do you say, forbidden from leaving the bell tower, he means never ever ever" Lumiere said nervously.

"Are you joking?! He _hates_ the Feast of Fools!" Spike replied. "He'd be furious if I ever asked him."

"Oh, son, who said you have to ask?"

"You don't mean...?"

"It's just for one afternoon" said Mrs. Potts softly. "Nooth will never know you left the tower."

"And if I get caught? He'll see me!"

"You could wear a disguise" insisted Lumiere.

Spike refused until Cogsworth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, nobody wants to be cooped up here forever."

And with that, Spike stood up with a determined smile.

"You lads are right!" he said. "I'll go!"

The objects cheered as they followed Spike through the hallway.

But then, Nooth appeared.

"Good morning, Spike" he said grimly.

Spike stopped and tried to act as if he never said anything, the objects froze in place.

"Mornin', boss" gulped the rat.

"My dear boy, whom ever are you talking to?" asked Nooth.

"No-no-no one, expect my friends."

"Ah, yes. Your stone friends. But can stone talk?"

"No, it can't."

"That's right. You're a smart lad, Spike. Now... lunch."

Twitching nervously, Spike scattered off and retrieved silver chalices and plates for them.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" asked Nooth, with an icy smile.

"No, sir. I'm good, thanks."

"What a shame."

As Nooth started pouring red wine into their chalices, Spike twitched nervously and tried to pleasing as possible. But as soon as Nooth took a sip...

"I never should have thought of the festival" Spike mumbled to himself.

Nooth spat out his drink in response, the wine landed on Spike, who yelped.

"I beg your pardon?" frowned Nooth.

"I-I-I meant I never should have thought of asking for your forgiveness" answered the rat, trying to cover his mistake.

"You said something about a festival. And you were thinking of going to this year's festival!"

"It's just... You go every year."

Spike followed Nooth out to the balcony where they stared at the festival, where people were dancing and laughing.

"I am a public official and I must go!" Nooth glared. "But I do not enjoy a moment of it."

Nooth had to remind Spike that the festival is a shallow, drunken stupor with thieves, hustlers and the dregs of all creature kind. Spike gulped at the mention of it.

"Spike, when your cruel mother abandoned you as an infant, anyone else would have killed you" lied Nooth. "And this is the thanks I get for raising you as my own?"

Hearing this, Spike frowned, his ears lowered. He was heartbroken at the moment of the 'abandoning' story Nooth had always mentioned to him.

"You don't know what it's like out there" continued Nooth. "But I do..."

Then, he started to sing.

" _ **The world is cruel**_

 _ **The world is wicked**_

 _ **It's I alone whom you can trust in this dark city**_

 _ **I am your only friend**_

He placed a finger under Spike's tiny chin, making the rat nervous.

" _ **I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you**_

 _ **I who look upon you without fear**_

 _ **How can I protect you, lad**_

 _ **Unless you always stay in here?**_

 _ **Away in here**_

Spike climbed onto Nooth's open hand and the human brought him back to the bell tower.

"Remember what I told you, Spike" warned Nooth.

" _ **You are deformed**_

 _ **And you are ugly**_

 _ **And these are crimes for which the world**_

 _ **Shows little pity**_

 _ **You do not comprehend**_

Spike flinched at the mention of the reminder that he is truly deformed and ugly, then Nooth stood over the table.

" _ **Out there, they'll revile you as a monster**_

 _ **Out there, they will hate with scorn and jeer**_

 _ **Why invite their calumny and consternation?**_

 _ **Stay in here, be faithful to me**_

 _ **Grateful to me**_

 _ **Do as I say, obey**_

 _ **And stay in here**_ "

He lowered Spike to the table and then walked away.

"Ah, o-o-okay, sir" stammered Spike. "I'll stay in here. You are very good to me. Sorry."

"You are forgiven" answered Nooth, heading towards the stairs. Then, he stopped to face Spike.

"Oh, and remember, Spike" he said.

"Yes, sir" frowned Spike.

"This is your sanctuary" they said together in unison.

"Good lad" smiled Nooth evilly as he left.

Spike sighed and stared at the ground.

"Sanctuary" he repeated.

Sure, Nooth was 'good' to him, but he still had his dreams.

The young rat knew all his life that he watched people down below him and oh, how he wanted to be part of them, even if it was for one day out there.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter II

Out in the streets in the midst of all the activity going on, a Rhode Island Red rooster named Rocky and his loyal dog, Toby, were investing something on a map.

Rocky was called home to Paris from the war, but he couldn't find the location of the Palace of Justice.

"I don't like this, Toby" he said to the dog. "Whenever someone leaves this city for a couple of decades and they change everything."

But, Toby panted happily and licked Rocky's face, as if to say 'we'll find it.'

"Thanks, pal."

Just then, two human guards passed by them.

"Hey, excuse me, guys!" Rocky called. "I'm looking for the Palace of Justice, would you please-"

But he was rudely ignored.

"Nope."

He hopped on Toby's back and they walked through the streets.

They soon noticed a gypsy chicken named Ginger playing the tambourine while Timmy, a cute lamb danced by her side. They were dancing for change from people who pass by.

So far, they made little progress.

Rocky was entranced. He's never seen a woman so beautiful in all his life. He tossed coins into a small basket on the ground.

But then suddenly, a loud whistle was heard.

"Oh, no!" gasped Ginger. She knew what that meant, soldiers were approaching.

The other gypsies ran for cover, but Timmy was spilling the coins everywhere.

He bleated in alert, causing Ginger to run out and gather the money into the basket.

Soon, they were met by two large feet. They belonged to two guards, Victor Quartermaine and Trumper.

"All right, gypsy, where the dickens did you get the money?" asked Victor, grabbing the basket.

"For your information, I earned it" scowled Ginger.

"Gypsies don't earn money, they are thieves."

Trumper grunted in agreement and grabbed Ginger by the neck.

"Maybe a day or two will cool down a troublemaker like you" grinned Victor.

But then, Timmy pulled out his teddy bear and slapped it in Victor and Trumper's faces. They drop the basket and Ginger.

The gypsy quickly gathered the money, climbed on Timmy and the lamb ran like the wind.

Seeing this, Rocky knew he had to do something.

"Toby!"

The dog growled and just as the guards begin to chase, Toby blocked their way. Victor and Trumper fell to the ground and Toby started to attack Trumper.

People watched and they laughed at the guards' misfortune, enjoying themselves.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Rocky said in a mocking apologizing manner. "Bad, dog, bad!"

Toby whined in response and stopped attacking, sitting on Trumper's head.

"He's impossible, really" chuckled Rocky. "I can't take him anywhere."

Ginger and Timmy quietly laughed at Rocky's joke before taking off.

Not pleased of Trumper's failure, Victor aimed his sword at Rocky.

"It's off to chicken heaven for you, bird brain!" he said.

In response, Rocky pulled out a large, shining wrench.

"You were saying?" grinned the rooster.

Victor and Trumper realized who Rocky was and placed their weapons away.

"At your service, sir!" saluted Victor.

"Thank you, guys" nodded Rocky, sheathing his weapon. "And I know you two have a lot on your mind, but where can I find the Palace of Justice?"

Victor and Trumper started to make a path for Captain Rocky.

As Rocky rides on Toby, he noticed coins on the ground.

He picked them up and dropped them into the basket near an "old man."

Ginger peeked out of the coat and stared at Rocky curiously.

"That's strange" she said. "Why did he do that?"

Timmy bleated and the two left.

* * *

In the Palace of Justice, Rocky walked through the hall until he saw Nooth.

"Ah, so this is the brilliant Captain Rocky, home from the wars" grinned Nooth.

"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir" nodded Rocky.

"Your service record precedes, captain. I expect the best from a war hero of your character."

"And you shall have it, I guarantee it."

Nooth led Rocky to the balcony where they looked over the streets of Paris.

"You have come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain" said Nooth. "It will take a firm hand to save the weak from being misled."

"Did you say misled, sir?" Rocky asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Nooth pointed to where Ginger was dancing in the town square.

"The gypsies live outside the normal order in their heathen ways, inflaming the peoples' lowest instincts" Nooth said, frowning. "And they must be stopped."

Rocky was a bit surprised.

"And I was summoned to capture all fortune tellers and palm readers?" he asked.

"The real war is what you see before you. For sixteen years, I have been taking care of the gypsies. And yet, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of Paris. And they call it the Court of Miracles."

"And your plan is to..."

Nooth crushed a swarm of flies with a tile.

"You made a great point there" Rocky smiled weakly.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded in the distance and the crowd below began to cheer loudly in the streets. The Feast of Fools was about to start.

"Oh, of course, duty calls" said Nooth sarcastically. "Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?"

Rocky shook his head.

"Uh, no, sir. Not recently."

"Well then, this should be quite an education for you."

Rocky wasn't sure of what he was hearing, but he walked away, following Nooth.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter III

_**I know this story is based on the Disney movie, but I've decided to add the dark elements from the novel (for those who have read the original book).**_

 _ **Just to give you all a heads up.**_

* * *

In the street, the townspeople of Paris were making their way to the festival.

A disguised Spike climbed down the side of the cathedral, thanks to the encouragement of his friends, heard the crowd singing.

" _ **Come one! Come all!**_

 _ **Leave your looms and milking stools**_

 _ **Coop the hens and pen the mules!**_

 _ **Come one! Come all!**_

 _ **Close the churches and the schools!**_

 _ **It's the day for breaking rules!**_

 _ **Come and join the Feast... Of...**_

And then, suddenly Bonejangles appeared and sang out "FOOLS!"

The excited scream startled Spike, causing him to lose his balance on a pole, sending him flying down into the street.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!"

He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow!"

The city came to life with colors, laughter, confetti and flags.

Spike gasped as feet were close to stomping on him and tried to flee, but Bonejangles grabbed him by the tail and started to sing and dance.

" _ **Once a year we throw a party here in town**_

 _ **Once a year we turn all Paris upside down**_

 _ **Every man's a king and every king's a clown**_

 _ **Once again, it's Topsy Turvy day!**_

Poor Spike tried to run, but he could not escape from Bonejangles, who seemed to be singing to him.

He tried hiding behind some balloons, but the skeleton cut the strings.

" _ **It's the day the devil in us gets released**_

Spike tried to hide behind a curtain, but found himself in a puppet show.

" _ **It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest**_

 _ **Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!**_

When the rat tried to run through the streets, he saw everything was backwards.

Well, it was not called the Feast of Fools for nothing. Cats were chasing dogs, crows were scaring a scarecrow and people were wearing ugly masks.

" _ **Topsy turvy!**_ " sang the crowd.

" _ **Everything is upsy-daisy!**_ " added Bonejangles.

" _ **Topsy turvy!**_ "

" ** _Everyone is acting crazy_**

 ** _Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_**

 ** _That's the way of topsy turvy day!_**

Spike slipped out of the crowd, but didn't know that he had slipped into Timmy's wool.

The lamb bleated in alarm and went into the dressing tent of Ginger, sending Spike flying across the room.

"Timmy!" shouted Ginger.

But when the hen noticed Spike, she was shocked.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Spike, being vicious as he could, tried to fight, thinking he was still in Timmy's wool.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped. "Keep still, you big furry brute. Come on, then! Right!"

He stopped when he saw Ginger.

"You're not hurt, are you?" she asked again.

"No, no!" panicked Spike.

Ginger was trying to fix Spike's hood, and he was useless against Ginger's feathers.

Timmy, upon seeing Spike's face, bleated with fright and ran off.

But Ginger didn't seem to flinch. She thought Spike was wearing a mask.

"See, no harm done" smiled Ginger as she gently lead Spike out of her tent. "By the way, great mask!"

Spike smiled as she left. But the minute he was out, Spike cleaned the 'girl germs' off of his cloak.

"I should have brought hot water" he muttered to himself.

He was interrupted when he realized that he was in the middle of the celebration.

" _ **Topsy turvy!**_

 _ **Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!**_

 _ **Topsy turvy!**_

 _ **Join the bums and thieves and strumpets**_

 _ **Streaming in from Chartres to Calais**_

 _ **Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the 6th of "Januervy"**_

 _ **All because of it's topsy turvy day!**_

Soon enough, Nooth and the guards led by Rocky entered the streets, seating themselves as Bonejangles jumped on the stage.

" _ **Come one! Come all!**_

 _ **Hurry, hurry, here's your chance**_

 _ **See the mystery and romance**_

 _ **Come one! Come all!**_

 _ **See the finest hen in France**_

 _ **Make an entrance to entrance**_

 _ **Dance la Ginger... DANCE!**_

Bonejangles disappeared in a puff of smoke and Ginger appeared in place. She started to perform a sultry dance that entranced the crowd, who whistled and cheered!

Even Spike was surprised of Ginger's dancing.

"Wow, who is that?" asked Spike, as if he didn't know.

"Look at that disgusting display of poultry!" scoffed Nooth.

"Yes, sir!" said Rocky, enthusiastically.

Ginger continued to dance and then noticed Nooth's disapproval.

She jumped to Nooth's seat and teased him, wrapping her scarf around Nooth's head, using it to pull him closer. Ginger moved to kiss him, but jumped away at the last moment.

"Ugh, stupid chicken!" growled Nooth as he yanked the scarf off his neck.

Ginger then took a spear from a guard and started to twirl around and then landed on the ground.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, animals and creatures, the piece de resistance" cheered Bonejangles, before he started singing again.

" _ **Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for!**_

 _ **Here it is, you know exactly what's in store!**_

 _ **Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore!**_

 _ **Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!**_

The crowd cheered.

"You all remember last year's king?" asked Bonejangles, gesturing a large man, Mayhew, who was coughing violently.

" _ **So make a face that's horrible and frightening**_

 _ **Make a face as gruesome as a demon's wing**_

 _ **For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!**_

 _ **Why?**_

The crowd answered: " _ **Topsy turvy!**_ "

" _ **Ugly folks, forget your shyness!**_

 _ **Topsy turvy!**_

 _ **You could soon be called your highness!**_

Bonejangles started pulling contestants onto the stage. Even Ginger pulled Spike up onto the stage, accidentally ripping his cloak.

" _ **Put your foulest features on display**_

 _ **Be the king of topsy turvy day!**_

And then, Ginger worked her way down the line of masks.

The first mask she pulled revealed Eemak.

The crowd booed and Eemak was pushed off the stage by Timmy.

Then, the next mask revealed the Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate.

The crowd booed again and Timmy pushed the pirate off the stage.

More people were thrown off the stage, Peter the elf, Mr. Tweedy and Grubup.

Timmy then pushed the ones whose faces were already revealed, only to stop when he saw Spike. He bleated as if to say 'not you again!'

"Huh?" twitched Spike nervously.

Ginger tried to pull Spike's 'mask' off, but then soon realizes it's not a mask.

She gasped in shock, followed by a gasp from the crowd.

"That is no mask!" frowned Mr. Everglot.

"It's his face!" cried Goona.

"He's hideous!" yelped Miss Thripp.

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" shouted Dug.

Hearing this, Nooth was shocked to see that Spike is truly in the festival.

With the cruel words being said, Spike's world came crashing down. The poor rat looked away in shame.

"Oh, no, no, ladies and gentlemen, don't get your bones rattled" said Bonejangles, trying to keep things festive.

"We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Spike, the rat of Notre Dame!"

And once again the crowd grew festive.

Bonejangles crowned Spike the King of Fools, then threw him to the crowd, who caught him.

" _ **Once a year, we throw a party here in town**_

 _ **(Hail to the king!)**_

 _ **Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down**_

 _ **(Oh what a king!)**_

 _ **Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown**_

 _ **Once a year on Topsy Turvy!**_

Spike was place on a platform. He didn't like it one bit. He hoped for acceptance, but this was torture.

The crowd continued to sing.

" _ **And it's the day we do the things that we deplore**_

 _ **On the other 364**_

 _ **Once a year we love to drop in**_

 _ **Where the beer is never stopping;**_

 _ **For the chance to pop some popinjay**_

 _ **And pick a king who'll put the top in topsy turvy**_

 _ **(Topsy turvy)**_

 _ **MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!**_ "

As the crowd cheered on the upset Spike, Nooth turned to the soldiers.

"Do anything to get him off the stage" he whispered.

Victor was delighted and aimed a weapon in the air and fired it, stopping the parade!

The crowd gasped in fear.

Spike took this moment to run away, but was caught by the tail.

"Ow! Get off me!" snapped the rat until he came face to face with Nooth.

"Oh, hi, boss."

But Nooth wasn't thrilled to see Spike and gave him a cold stare.

Spike twitched hard and his ears dropped in shame, his crown fell off his head.

"I'm sorry, sir" he whimpered sadly. "I will never disobey you again."

There was a moment of silence as Nooth sighed at the rat he held in his hand.

"Come" he said. "We have important work to do."

He walked with Spike on his shoulder until they reached the steps of Notre Dame.

"Nooth, what have you done?" frowned Bobnar.

"I had nothing to do with it" replied Nooth. "The rat caused a terrifying mess at the festival."

Bobnar watched as Nooth walked away, staring at Spike's sad eyes.

* * *

When they reached the bell tower, Nooth placed Spike on the table.

"Now, what did you think of that gypsy hen?" asked Nooth.

Spike stuttered and twitched his eyes nervously.

"Uh, uh, nothing. She was beautiful, but who am I compared to her beauty? Like you said, boss, I am deformed and ugly."

Then, they looked over the balcony and saw Ginger and Timmy dancing for coins.

"Look at her dance" Nooth said with a grin.

"Her eyes green as emeralds and sparkle like bronze, her feet flow together like spokes in a spinning wheel. Her graceful wings twine and intertwine like two scarves."

Spike might be dim-witted at times, but he wasn't stupid to see what his master thinks (mostly).

"Oh, I get it" he said. "You like her."

"I must have her" said the human. "And _you_ will get her for me."

"Me?!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter IV

It was night when Ginger and Timmy finished dancing. And this time, they made great progress with change they were given.

Ginger and Timmy were about to leave when they were soon approached by Rocky.

Ginger turned and glared at him.

"You!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy, Miss Hard-boiled" Rocky replied. "Just calm down. Give me a chance."

"Why? Because I am a gypsy? I care about who I am! And I don't trust soldiers!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

Feeling offended for his mistress, Timmy was ready to attack the rooster with his 'deadly' teddy bear when Ginger stopped him and realized who Rocky was.

"Wait a second, I know you" she gasped. "You're the rooster who stopped the guards from arresting me."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Then, what do you want? You can't follow me. Only Timmy and I can reach the Court of Miracles."

"You forgot one" answered the rooster, holding a coin.

Seeing that Rocky is not like the other soldiers, Ginger smiled and took the coin from him.

"Thank you."

"The name's Rocky, by the way."

"Ginger."

The two gazed into each other's eyes, as if there was something there...

Then suddenly, they heard footsteps. The footsteps of soldiers.

"Oh, no" groaned Rocky. "Quick! When can I see you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe the next time."

Smiling, Rocky climbed onto Toby and left, feeling pleased that he met the girl he liked.

But before Ginger could leave with Timmy, she heard a voice.

"Bonjour, gypsy."

She turned to see Spike.

"Just thought I'd drop in" he said, chuckling viciously.

Timmy was so scared that he ducked under a table.

"What do _you_ want?" glared Ginger.

"The boss is going to be so happy when he finally meets you."

"No, I-I-I can't. I must be going."

"Listen, hen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Ginger didn't like how Spike sounded to her ears, but she didn't want to hurt him.

Timmy bleated in fear and ran off.

Nooth grabbed Ginger by the foot and hung her upside down. She screamed and fainted.

"GUARDS!" bellowed Nooth and then he left.

"No, boss, wait!" pleaded Spike.

But it was too late, Nooth was already gone.

Then, Spike grabbed the unconscious Ginger as a way to please Nooth.

"Look! I've got her, boss! I've got her!" he laughed.

Suddenly, Victor and Trumper approached the rat with angry eyes.

Twitching, Spike backed away in fear.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like?" he tried to say.

"Oh, yes, you think you can woo Nooth's filly?" snapped Victor.

"Nooth's filly?"

But before he could do anything, Victor grabbed Spike and then turned to Trumper.

"If she wakes up, take her away" he whispered.

Trumper nodded in agreement as Victor walked away with Spike in his grip.

"Master! Master, please! Help! Help me! Help!" cried the rat.

But Nooth was nowhere to be seen from Spike's pleading eyes. The poor rat has been turned away by a deaf ear.

Timmy watched in horror. Sure he didn't like Spike, but he hated Nooth and his men more than anything.

Trumper inspected the unconscious Ginger, checking to see if she was dead. Thinking she was, Trumper shrugged his shoulders and then he left.

Worried, Timmy placed Ginger on his back and walked down the streets without trouble.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter V

The first thing Spike woke up to was the sound of jeering.

He flinched his eyes toward the blinding sun, he felt the wind hit his back (Trumper had ripped the back of the poor rat's shirt before he was placed in the cage) and his hands were chained together.

Was he being crowned king again? No. Spike was locked in a cage, carried by Victor.

The rat wanted to cry for help, but he was too scared to speak as he stared at the faces laughing at him.

And when Victor brought him to a platform, ironically the same one he was on when he was crowned the King of Fools, Spike was thrown out of his cage.

Trumper mocked his painful cry and tied him to a pillory.

The guards were excited as well holding fruit in their hands. All expect Rocky, who didn't want to see cruelty.

The rooster sat on his dog with a huge lump in his throat.

At last, Nooth came up to the platform.

Spike gasped, hoping that Nooth would save him from this nightmare.

But instead, Nooth opened a scroll.

"The bell ringer of Notre Dame, Spike is found guilty of attacking a woman" he announced loud and clear. "His sentence... 20 lashes!"

The crowd cheered upon hearing this.

Up in the bell tower, the enchanted objects were shocked.

"20 lashes?!" cried Lumiere. "Sacre bleu!"

"Not our boy" panicked Cogsworth.

Mrs. Potts was hurt the most. She was one who really taught Spike everything she knew when Cogsworth and Lumiere weren't so helpful.

"Lord, hear our prayer" she said softly. "Watch over our little Spike."

Back in the streets of Paris, Spike twitched in fear as the executor, wearing a black mask, approached.

"Let the flogging begin!" shouted Nooth.

The crowd cheered as they heard the whip cracking and Spike moaning in pain.

In the crowd, Ginger and Timmy were passing by when they heard snapping.

Ginger saw who it was being flogged and covered Timmy's eyes.

 _I must help him_ the hen thought to herself.

The enchanted objects looked away from the balcony.

Even Rocky couldn't stand it. He's had enough.

After the 20th lash, Spike fell to the ground, weak.

"That's 20 lashes in total!" said the executor.

Spike whimpered in pain as the laughing, jeering people started to pelt him with food.

"Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty at once" Rocky said finally.

"In a moment, Captain" smirked Nooth. "A lesson needs to be learned here."

And then suddenly, the crowd gasped and went silent.

Rocky and Nooth look up on the platform.

Ginger was climbing up the stairs and approached the weak Spike, who only laid on his stomach and his face was close to the ground.

The rat looked up to see Ginger as she kneeled next to him. He was stunned and touched.

"Don't be afraid" said Ginger softly. "I'm sorry."

The gypsy hen moved a pail of water towards Spike. She gently tilt it and let the rat guzzle it until he was no longer thirsty.

After a moment, Ginger lifted Spike's head with her hand, having him look in her eyes.

But then, she heard a familiar voice.

"You! Gypsy hen!"

It was Nooth, stood up in his seat.

"Get down at once!" he said.

"Yes, your honor" answered Ginger. "Just as soon as I free this poor animal."

"I forbid it!"

But Ginger would take 'no' for answer and used her beak to break the ropes around Spike's body that held him down.

The crowd gasped even louder.

"How dare you defy me?!" growled Nooth.

"You abuse this poor boy the same way you abuse my people" Ginger responded coldly. "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those in need of your help."

"Silence!"

"JUSTICE!"

The crowd were impressed of Ginger's words as she helped Spike on his feet and used a pin to unlock the chains on his hands.

"Captain Rocky, arrest her" Nooth ordered.

Rocky, though reluctant, motioned the guards to arrest Ginger.

Guards moved in and surrounded the platform, Ginger quietly counted.

"Now, let's see" she said. "There's thirteen of you and one of me. Oh, no, what's a poor hen to do."

She began to weep and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, scaring the guards and their horses.

"Witchcraft" hissed Nooth.

Then, he turned to Rocky.

"Find her, Captain" he said. "I want her alive."

"Yes, sir" nodded Rocky, before turning to the soldiers.

"Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy hen, and do not harm her!"

Seeing his chance to leave, Spike slowly climbed down the stairs of the platform and crawled back into Notre Dame, closing the door of freedom.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter VI

_**Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**_

 _ **I decided to make this on this special holiday, especially where the world is falling apart.**_

 _ **God bless to all, even the poor and unlucky.**_

* * *

Later that day, it was raining.

Guards were searching for Ginger. Unfortunately, they failed to notice an old man enter Notre Dame.

Once inside, Ginger climbed off Timmy and slowly walked around, seeing the beauty of the church.

She had never seen anything like it since she was a chick.

Suddenly, Ginger heard footsteps and was about to fight.

"Easy, Ginger, it's me."

Rocky had his hands in the air.

"Oh, Rocky" she smiled.

They embraced, much to Timmy's disgust.

"Oh, I forgot you had a lamb" said Rocky, staring at Timmy.

"Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers" Ginger replied.

"I noticed."

"So, are you always charming or am I just lucky?"

Rocky chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

They were about lean in when they heard a door open.

It was Nooth and the guards. They approached the two chickens, but Timmy baaed fearfully and ran off.

"Good work, Captain" smiled Nooth. "Now arrest her."

Rocky was scared, he didn't want to break the rules in the house of God. So, he leaned close to Ginger's ear.

"Claim sanctuary" he whispered to her.

Ginger looked at him with confusion.

"I'm not playing, say it."

"Are you sure you're not tricking me?" asked Ginger.

"No."

Just as Nooth was close to them, he was getting impatient.

"I am waiting, Captaine" he said.

Ginger refused to budge.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do" replied Rocky.

"So what? Take her outside at-"

He was interrupted.

"Nooth, you will not touch her!" said a voice.

It was Bobnar, the archdeacon. He had heard Rocky and Ginger enter the church.

He approached Ginger.

"Don't worry, Minister Nooth learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Nooth glowered at Bobnar and ordered the guards to leave.

They turned to leave, but then Nooth ducked behind a pillar where no one, not even Bobnar, could see him.

"I'm sorry" Rocky finally said to Ginger.

"It's all right" replied Ginger. "You knew what you were doing."

Timmy then made Rocky leave, pushing him out the door.

"Ouch! All right, all right! I'm leaving" complained the rooster.

As soon as the guards and Bobnar left, Ginger suddenly gasped as she felt herself held by the neck.

It was Nooth!

"You think you have outwitted me" he sneered evilly. "But I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

He then examined Ginger, smelling her head.

"What are you doing?" glared the gypsy hen.

"I was imagining a rope around that beautiful neck of yours."

Nooth petted her head, then caressed her neck, only for Ginger to peck his hand, forcing him to let go.

"Such a clever witch you are" grinned Nooth. "Always twisting the truth to cloud minds with unholy thoughts. No matter."

Ginger glared as Nooth slowly walked towards the door.

"If you so much set one foot outside this magnificent prison" warned Nooth. "And you're mine."

He pulled the door shut, slamming it.

Ginger knew she couldn't stay here, she tried other doors but she only found guards outside.

"Nooth's orders are to post a guard at every door!" shouted Victor.

Groaning in frustration, Ginger slammed the door and sat on a bench.

Timmy came up to her and baaed sadly.

"Don't worry, Timmy" cooed the gypsy hen. "One thing is for sure, if Nooth thinks he can keep us in here, he's wrong!"

"Do not act rashly, my dear" Bobnar said as he lit candles in the church. "It would be unwise to arouse Nooth's anger any further than that."

"But you saw what happened out there, letting that poor rat get whipped and tortured by the crowd. I thought for once, one person or animal could stand up to him, then..."

She sighed, trying to keep her anger down since she was in Notre Dame. She knew better.

"Besides, what do they have against different creatures?" asked the gypsy hen.

"I'm afraid you can't right all the wrongs that are in the world by yourself" Bobnar replied.

"But no one is going to help."

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can."

He motioned toward the inside of the church, then walked away.

Ginger walked throughout the church, seeing the people and animals seen praying to the Lord.

She frowned and then sighed sadly, there were so many people who were poor and who needed more than crumbs for food and being penniless. She began to sing to the heavens above.

" _ **I don't know if You can hear me**_

 _ **Or if You're even there**_

 _ **I don't know if You would listen**_

 _ **To a gypsy's prayer**_

 ** _They tell me I am just an outcast_**

 _ **I shouldn't speak to You**_

 _ **Still I see Your face and wonder**_

 _ **Were You an outcast too?**_

Her singing reached the bell tower and Spike's ears perked, hearing Ginger's voice.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked.

Down below, Ginger walked through a row of candle staffs. The fire seemed to glow on her orange feathers

" _ **God help the outcasts**_

 _ **Hungry from birth**_

 _ **Show them the mercy**_

 _ **They don't find on earth**_

 _ **God help my people**_

 _ **We look to You still**_

 _ **God help the outcasts**_

 _ **Or no one will**_

Spike peeked his little head through the stair railing to watch Ginger from above.

" _ **I don't know if there's a reason**_

 _ **Why some are blessed, some not**_

 _ **Why the few you seem to favor**_

 _ **They fear us, flee us, try not to see us**_

Then, the gypsy hen approached the statue of Virgin Mary and Baby Jesus.

" _ **God help the outcasts**_

 _ **The tattered the torn**_

 _ **Seeking an answer**_

 _ **To why they were born**_

 _ **Winds of misfortune**_

 _ **Have blown them about**_

 _ **You made the outcasts**_

 _ **Don't cast them out**_

As Ginger slowly walked through the church, shadows of the parishioners floated above her, singing their prayers.

" _ **I ask for wealth**_

 _ **I ask for fame**_

 _ **I ask for glory to shine on my name**_

 _ **I ask for love I can possess**_

 _ **I ask for God and His angels to bless me!**_

As Ginger sang again, she approached a light that streamed through a giant stained glass window.

" _ **I ask for nothing**_

 _ **I can get by**_

 _ **But I know so many**_

 _ **Less lucky than I**_

 _ **Please help my people**_

 _ **The poor and downtrod**_

 _ **I thought we all were the children of God**_

Tears came from Ginger's emerald eyes.

" _ **God help the outcasts**_

 _ **The children of God**_

Timmy then approached Ginger as she finished singing.

" _ **Children of God...**_ "

Seeing this from the stairs, Spike felt touched and leaned his head against the railing.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter VII

Spike was so lost in his world upon watching Ginger that he slipped and fell onto the floor.

"Ow" he moaned.

"YOU! Bell ringer!" shouted a voice.

Spike turned to see that the parishioners have noticed him.

"Are you doing down here?!" growled one, Mr. Growbag.

Startled, Spike yelped, knocking over a candlestaff.

The echoing crash made Ginger turn her head towards the commotion.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" Mr. Growbag continued shouting.

Spike ran off in fear.

But, Ginger climbed on Timmy and gave chase.

Growbag tried to stop them, but Bobnar started to calm the other parishioners from panicking.

Meanwhile, Timmy chased Spike up the stairs.

"Wait, wait!" Ginger called to Spike. "I wanted to talk to you."

Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts watched as Spike came out of the top of the staircase, followed by Timmy.

"Look, he's got a friend with him" smiled Mrs. Potts.

"Perhaps, it's the hen that saved him from being thirsty" said Lumiere.

"Of course it's her, Lumiere" replied Cogsworth.

Just then, Spike entered the room.

"Whew!" he sighed in relief. "Lost her."

"You didn't frighten the poor girl, have you?" asked Mrs. Potts.

"No. Yes, I mean no, I-"

"You mustn't run away from her" insisted Lumiere. "You should charm her."

"Charm her?!"

Cogsworth didn't like where this was going, so he left the room.

"I don't want to charm her, I want to run away from her!" argued Spike.

Ginger finally caught up with Spike.

"Oh, here you are" sighed the gypsy hen. "I was scared."

"Yes, you should be!" growled Spike, pulling a corkscrew from behind a pillar. "I've got a corkscrew here and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"No, wait!"

As Spike tried to defend himself from Ginger, he walked up the stairs, still holding the corkscrew, but then slipped on a bar of soap and landed the floor of his room.

Ginger rolled her eyes and walked over the wet spot on floor.

She then noticed a dangling glass mobile and the model of the city. She gasped in awe.

"This must be where you live" guessed Ginger. "Did you make all these things all by yourself?"

"Not really" groaned Spike as he got up.

Ginger fingered the mobile, chuckling lightly.

"Well, even if you did, it's beautiful" she said.

She thought if she could do this herself, she and Timmy wouldn't be dancing all over the streets of Paris to keep bread on the table.

"You're a surprising creature" Ginger said smiling.

"Me?!" gasped Spike.

"Not to mention lucky to have a room like this to yourself."

Spike was nervous. Nobody has ever said very nice comments about him before. But he tried to act as if Ginger were a stranger.

"Well, uh, uh, it's not just me" he admitted.

"There's the gargoyles, the clock, a candle staff, a teapot... and the bells."

Ginger then walked up the stairs to the bells, much to Spike's surprise.

"Whoa, wait, wait!" cried Spike. "I didn't say see them for yourself!"

Timmy ran past him, following Ginger.

The two were surprised to see the bells within Notre Dame. They've never seen so many.

When Ginger came up to a large bell, she went under and shouted:

"Hello!"

Her voice echoed and the bell resonated richly.

Spike smiled a little, but he still felt insecure about Ginger.

And then, Ginger proceeded in walking outside and saw a beautiful view of Paris and the Seine.

Spike climbed onto the balcony rail, his eyes flinching from the sunlight.

"I bet the king himself doesn't have the most wonderful view like this" said Ginger, still in awe. "I could stay up here forever..."

Then her smile dropped.

"But I can't" she continued. "I have sanctuary, but no freedom. And if you haven't heard, gypsies don't do well behind stone walls."

Spike frowned then jumped off the railing to the balcony ground.

"I say, but you're not like other gypsies" he said. "Gypsies are... evil."

"Who told you such a thing?" asked Ginger.

"My master, Nooth. He raised me."

"But how could such a cruel human have raised someone like you?"

Spike explained to Ginger of his point of view of Nooth and how he raised him when no one else would.

"And I'm considered a monster" added Spike.

"He told you that?" frowned Ginger.

"What do I look like to you?! A circus clown? I mean... look at me!"

Ginger could feel that Spike was upset of his 'monstrosity', then she had an idea.

"Give me your paw" she said. "I can read your palm, just let me see."

She took Spike's paw and started tracing his palm with her feathers.

"A long life line" said Ginger, examining. "This one means you're insecure and this one means you're aggressive when provoked."

Ginger continued to trace Spike's palm lines.

"That's funny. I don't see any" she finally said.

"Any what?" asked Spike.

"Monster lines. But do you think I'm evil despite Nooth ordered you to capture me?"

"I don't think so. You are too kind, good and, and-"

"And a gypsy. And I believe Nooth is wrong... about the both of us."

Spike was confused.

All his life, he was raised by a man who saved his life and yet he was told that he was a monster.

Ginger then sighed sadly and stared at the night sky. She really wanted to escape.

"I'm sorry" apologized Spike.

"Don't be hard on yourself" Ginger smiled weakly. "You didn't understand."

"I will help you, so it makes us even."

"But there's no way out! There's soldiers at every door around the church."

"We won't be needing a door."

Ginger was shocked, then she got mad.

"Please don't tell me that you expect me to fly" she scolded Spike.

"No, no!" snapped Spike. "That's stupid."

"Oh, you mean... climb down?"

Spike nodded his head, then started climbing down.

Ginger was unsure herself, but if she and Timmy were to escape, this was the only way.

"Come on, Timmy" she said.

The lamb followed Ginger over the edge of the balcony and saw that Spike had leapt to the exterior of the cathedral.

Scared, Timmy climbed back on the balcony rail.

Ginger, however, followed Spike.

"How many times have you done this?" asked Ginger.

"It's my first time actually" replied Spike.

They jumped to another side of Notre Dame, then they stopped on a slanted roof.

"Wow, that was marvelous" smiled Ginger.

"Ah, thanks. I know your name from the festival, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Spike."

Suddenly, Timmy landed right next to Spike and Ginger were on and the tile they were on broke free!

They began to slide down the roof, screaming!

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!"

The trio then jumped to safety the tile as just it went sailing into the air and a few blocks away with a loud CRASH!

The guards hear the sound.

"Check the alley!" ordered one.

"This way!" shouted another.

Spike, Ginger and Timmy quietly snuck past the guards and hid behind a statue.

"I hope I didn't scare you" Spike said finally.

"Not for an instant" Ginger replied.

Timmy, however, groaned as if he were in pain.

"Come with me" said Ginger.

"Are you daft?!" asked a shocked Spike.

"Just to the Court of Miracles, leave this place."

"Me? Go back out there? Oh, no. You saw how they flogged me today. No, I belong here."

"All right, then I'll come to see you after sunset."

"But I have to ring the evening mass, clean the kooisters, ring the vespers... And so on. Whatever's good for you."

Then, Ginger pulled a talisman off her neck and handed it to Spike.

"What's that?" asked the rat.

"If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way" Ginger answered. "Just remember, Spike. When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand" repeated Spike. "I'll remember."

Ginger then helped Timmy get out from behind the statue and they both ran off into the dark.

Spike wasn't sure what happened with him and Ginger, but he got over it.

"Eh, she's all right" he said to himself.

* * *

When Spike climbed back to his tower, he was suddenly grabbed by Rocky.

"Hey there" said Rocky. "I'm looking for the gypsy hen, Ginger. Have you seen her?"

Angry, Spike viciously started to bite like a guard dog.

"Whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Rocky. "Take it easy, little guy!"

"No soldiers!' barked Spike. "Get out! Out of my sanctuary!"

"Hey, wait! All I wanna know is-"

Spike grabbed his corkscrew weapon and began poking it towards Rocky, who backed away to avoid being stabbed.

"Go!" Spike continued to scream.

"Hey, I mean her no harm! I wanted was to-"

"Are you daft? I said go!"

"I'm not lying, ratface, I'm not gonna hurt her!"

"GO!"

Rocky drew his sword and swung for the corkscrew, pinning it against the wall. Spike grabbed Rocky by the collar.

The two glared at each other for a long time as if they were in a staring contest. Then, Rocky finally spoke.

"Listen, you tell her for me" he said to Spike. "I wasn't trying to trick her or even trap her here, but it was the only way I can see her again and save her life."

Spike didn't believe a word Rocky said, he only continued to glare despite his twitching and flinching.

"Will you tell her I said that?" asked the rooster. "Will you?"

"If you go, now!" snapped Spike.

"I'll go. Now... will you let go of my bandana, please? I'm choking here."

Spike let go of Rocky's bandana.

"Oh, and one more thing" said Rocky, as he put away his sword.

"Tell Ginger she's very lucky to have a friend like you."

But before Spike can say anything else, Rocky had already left.

The rat twitched in confusion.

 _Why isn't he like the other soldiers?_ Spike thought himself.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter VIII

_**This might be the longest chapter I've ever done for this crossover.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

When Spike returned to his room, the enchanted objects were delighted to see him since he took the time with Ginger.

"Ah, there you are, Spike, my boy" said Cogsworth.

"So, how did it go on your, uh, how do you say, date?" asked Lumiere.

"What are you talking about?" answered Spike with a frown.

"Didn't you stop that tin-plated rooster from trying to steal your girl?"

"My girl? What girl?"

Finally, Mrs. Potts stepped up.

"Now, now, gentlemen, I'll not have you two make up such wild stories about Ginger with Spike" she said respectfully.

"I believe they're meant to be" insisted Lumiere. "Ah, amour for lover boy."

"Lover boy?!" Spike gasped in shock. "Oh, you've gone soft the both of you!"

"They were only trying to help, Spike" said Mrs. Potts. "But I understand. You are not ready for her."

"It's not that I am not ready for her. But let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all of Paris. She could be that girl. But I'm not that boy."

Cogsworth and Lumiere, upon hearing this, backed away. But they haven't given their hopes up for they believed that Spike fell in love with Ginger.

"Even if she does love you as a friend, Spike" Mrs. Potts said smiling. "I believe you were touched by heaven's light."

This helped Spike cheer up a little.

Sure he was different, but tonight he has made a new friend and the bell tower has been brightened by heaven's light.

Then, Spike started ringing the bells for the evening mass.

Down below the bell tower, Bobnar and the church's finest monks were praying in song.

" ** _Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)_**

 ** _Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)_**

 ** _Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)_**

 ** _Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)_** "

* * *

Meanwhile, Nooth was in his bedchambers, staring outside the city of Paris as isolated lights go out. He started to sing.

" **Betta Maria**

 **You know I am a righteous man**

 **Of my virtue, I'm justly proud**

 **Betta Maria**

 **You know I'm so much purer than**

 **The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**

Nooth then approached the fireplace where he saw visions of Ginger dancing among the flames for his pleasure.

" _ **Then tell me, Maria**_

 _ **Why I see her dancing there?**_

 _ **Why her emerald eyes still scorch my soul?**_

 _ **I feel her, I see her**_

 _ **The sun caught in her ginger hair**_

 _ **Is blazing in me out of control**_

Nooth's eyes begin to grow with lust and envy.

" _ **Like fire**_

 _ **Hellfire**_

 _ **This fire in my skin**_

 _ **This burning desire**_

 _ **Is turning me to sin!**_

And then suddenly, the walls and flames instantly changed into a row of giant demon judges, all of whom are dressed in red robes.

" _ **It's not my fault! I'm not to blame!**_

"Mea culpa ( _Through my fault_ )! Mea culpa ( _Through my fault_ )! Mea maxima culpa ( _Through my most griveous fault_ )!" chanted the judges as Nooth continued to sing.

" _ **It is the gypsy hen**_

 _ **The witch who sent this flame!**_

 _ **It's not my fault!**_

 _ **If, in God's plan**_

 _ **He made the devil so much**_

 _ **Stronger than a man!**_

The judges soon turned to flame and vanished, leaving Nooth with the visions of Ginger haunting him through flame and smoke.

" _ **Protect me, Maria**_

 _ **Don't let this swan cast her spell**_

 _ **Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**_

 _ **Destroy that Ginger**_

 _ **And let her taste the fires of hell**_

 _ **Or else let her be mine and mine alone!**_

Nooth then pulled out Ginger's scarf from the Feast of Fools, clutching it tight in his fists.

" _ **Hellfire**_

 _ **Dark fire**_

 _ **Now, gypsy, it's your turn!**_

 _ **Choose me or your pyre**_

 _ **Be mine or you will burn!**_

The angry man threw the scarf into the fireplace and it burned until it was nothing but ash and debris.

" _ **God have mercy on her**_

 _ **God have mercy on me**_

 _ **But she will be mine, or she will burn!**_ "

The room then returned to normal when Nooth heard a pound on the door. Victor then entered.

"Minister Nooth, the gypsy has escaped" he said.

"What did you say?" he said with a gasp.

"I said 'the gypsy-'"

"I heard what you said! But how can this be?"

"She is nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone."

Thinking it over, Nooth knew what he had in mind with Ginger since he warned her if she set foot outside Notre Dame.

"Never mind" Nooth finally answered. "Get out, you idiot! I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down ALL OF PARIS!"

* * *

The next morning, all the guards lined up as Nooth approached them and Rocky.

"Morning, sir" saluted the rooster. "Your orders?"

"Find the gypsy hen" answered Nooth.

As fast as lightening, the guards started ransacking homes, finding gypsies all over Paris and whenever Nooth offered pieces of silver (10 if not 20 pieces of silver in fact) for the capture of Ginger, they simply refused to sell their friend out.

Rocky didn't like how it was happening, something had to be done and Nooth had to stop this madness or the world will burn.

Even Toby started to whimper of this dark turn of events, only for Nightmare Moon to whinny at him angrily as if to tell him to shut up.

Later that day at the old windmill, people have gathered to see what was going on.

"That poor inventor, he's never harmed a soul in all his life" said one of them, Mrs. Mulch.

"Nooth has gone bloomin' mad" agreed the Pirate with Gout.

Ginger and Timmy, both in their old man disguise, were afraid of what's happening around them.

Inside the windmill, Nooth was interrogating the inventor, Wallace, his wife, Lady Tottington and their mute dog, Gromit.

"We found this gypsy talisman on your property" said Nooth evilly. "Have you been sheltering gypsies?"

"M-Me?" asked the confused inventor.

"Our home is always open for weary travelers" said Lady Tottington. "Have you have no mercy?"

"I am placing you and your family under arrest until I get to the bottom of this nonsense."

Nooth walked out of the house.

"But we are innocent, I assure you!" pleaded Wallace.

"We know nothing of these gypsies!" begged Lady Tottington.

As soon as Nooth and Rocky left the house, the judge then barred it with Victor's staff.

"Burn it" he said to Rocky.

"What? Did you say burn?" frowned Rocky.

"Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be punished for made examples of."

Nooth handed Rocky a lighted torch, but the rooster had enough of Nooth's madness and cruelty.

"No, I was not trained to murder innocent people and animals alike" glared Rocky.

"But you were trained to _follow_ orders" Nooth snarled.

Rocky whistled for Toby and the dog threw the torch into a bucket of water, dosing it.

Nooth was furious of this 'betrayal.' He snapped his fingers.

Nightmare Moon used her horn to burn the windmill and the entre house was instantly engulfed in flame!

As the windmill started to fall apart, Rocky climbed onto Toby's back and they crashed through the window.

Ginger gasped and covered Timmy's eyes, fearing for the worst.

But then, Rocky and Toby broke the door down and brought Wallace, Lady Tottington and Gromit outside to safety.

"Oh, thank heaven" sighed Ginger.

As soon as the inventor and his family ran away, Trumper caged Rocky and threw him at the hooves of Nightmare Moon.

"You know, the sentence for insubordination is death" sneered Nooth. "Oh, what a same. You just finished a promising career."

"More like threw away my highest honor, sir" said Rocky, ready to accept his fate.

But as Victor was ready to stomp on Rocky's cage to crush the rooster, Ginger quietly told Timmy to sic on Nightmare Moon.

"What are you doing, lass?" asked Wallace.

"Saving a friend by causing trouble" whispered Ginger.

The eager Timmy quickly and quietly snuck up behind Nightmare Moon and bit the mare's back leg, causing her to buck violently and wildly, throwing Nooth off her back.

Nightmare Moon's hooves stomped hard and broke the cage, but Rocky slipped out before she could crush him.

Rocky hopped on Toby's back and they ran off as fast as they could, with Nightmare Moon chasing after them.

"Get him!" shouted Nooth. "And don't hit my horse!"

As Rocky rode off, he and Toby were showered with arrows.

One of them shot through Rocky's wing, causing the frightened Toby to jump over the bridge and into the river.

Ginger gasped in horror as she saw them splash.

Another arrow hit Nightmare Moon and she fell to the ground.

"No, not my beloved horse!" cried Nooth as he approached the weak animal.

Nightmare Moon neighed weakly, staring at Nooth and slowly nuzzled him before her eyes began to slowly shut. She expired.

Nooth was heartbroken at the tragedy of his beloved animal at first, but then his sadness turned into rage. One thing was on his mind; _revenge_!

"What about the rooster?" asked Victor.

"Let him rot in the river! Find the hen!" said Nooth darkly. "If you have to burn the entire city to the ground, so be it then!"

As soon as Nooth and his guards left, Ginger dove into the river.

Timmy watched, worried for Ginger until he saw her resurface with an unconscious Rocky and a petrified Toby.

"Come on, you two" said Ginger to the lamb and the dog. "I know where we can hide him. Follow me."

Both Toby and Timmy followed Ginger as she carried Rocky to shore.

* * *

When evening came, Paris was burning as if it were hell on earth for real. Houses were burnt, smoke rose to the heavens and people were crying as their homes were destroyed.

Nooth wondered the city on foot, then was approached by Victor, who he made the new captain of the guard.

"Sir, we searched everywhere, and still no sign of the gypsy hen" he said.

"Impossible" growled Nooth. "I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped."

"Yes. And we wouldn't be burning the city for her if Trumper checked to see if she were alive!"

Trumper could only chuckle nervously and backed away in fear.

"You idiots let her escape?!" snarled Nooth.

"Not really, unless it was the rat you raised all these years, sir!" insisted Victor.

This made Nooth wonder if Spike had truly helped Ginger and turned to look up at the cathedral's bell tower.

"I am going to pay him a little visit" Nooth said, smiling evilly.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter IX

In the bell tower, the enchanted objects were frightened.

"This is not good" said Mrs. Potts, worriedly.

"It's simply hopeless" added Lumiere.

"I'm sure it's not too late" Cogsworth assured. "The gypsy hen could have found someplace where Nooth can't find her."

"I fear the worst for her."

"I know, boys" nodded Mrs. Potts. "But don't say anything that could upset Spike. He's worried already, whether he wants to admit it or not."

Then, they heard footsteps.

"Shh, here he comes" whispered Cogsworth. "Just stay calm."

Spike climbed down from the row of bells and looked over the edge of the balcony, only to yelp and faint on the floor.

"Oh, great, we scared him" groaned Cogsworth.

"No, Spike hates fire, remember?" joked Lumiere.

"Spike is a rat, not Frankenstein!"

Lumiere started to wave his 'hand' over Spike's head.

"Spike? Lad?"

Sighing, Lumiere placed Spike's tail on fire. He hated to do it, but it was the only way to wake the rat up.

"AHHHHHHH!" shrieked Spike.

The rat went flying into the air and landed in a pail of water, sighing in relief.

"Thanks, mate, I needed that" he said before flopping out of the pail.

Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts glared at Lumiere.

"What?" asked the candlestick.

"Any sign of her?" Spike asked the enchanted objects.

They only shook their heads.

Spike rose to his feet, worried.

"What are we going to do?"

"You know, son" Cogsworth said. "Knowing Ginger, she might be one step ahead of Nooth and out of harm's way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cogsworth is right" smiled Mrs. Potts. "Ginger is your friend. And we always knew you were the cute one."

"Friend? I thought she loves him" Lumiere replied, changing the subject.

"No, you're pushing Spike into loving someone he hardly even knows and he'll be heartbroken when he realizes that she loves someone else!" shouted Cogsworth.

Lumiere was shocked of his friend yelling at him.

Spike was ignoring their arguing when Mrs. Potts blew light, harmless steam on him.

"Take it from us, Spike" she said. "You have nothing to worry about. She'll be back."

"Yes, you'll see" agreed Cogsworth. "You'll know at any moment she'll be coming in that door."

At that moment, the door creaked and a voice called from downstairs.

"Spike?"

The rat's ears perked.

"Ginger?" he gasped.

Spike ran down the stairs and found Ginger at the door, safe and sound.

"Ginger!" he cheered. "You're all right!"

"Yes, of course" replied the gypsy hen.

The two embraced, both relieved to see each other again.

"Why did you come back?" asked Spike.

"You've done so much for me, my friend" answered Ginger. "And having friends isn't a terrible thing. I ask for your help one more time."

"Yes, anything. What is it?"

Bobnar soon brought in the unconscious Rocky.

"Thank you, archdeacon" Ginger said to Bobnar, who then turned to leave.

Then, she turned to Spike, who recognized the rooster and was ready to pounce.

"This is Rocky" she said gently. "He's wounded and a fugitive just like me."

Seeing that Rocky is truly wounded, Spike calmed down and noticed the rooster's broken wing.

"I knew he'd be safe here" continued Ginger. "Please can you hide him?"

Spike agreed to help and showed Ginger the way to a bed where he normally slept in.

The hen laid Rocky in bed just as he was stirring awake.

"Ginger..." he moaned.

But the gypsy hen gently shushed him.

"You'll hide here until your wing is strong enough" she said, pulling out a flask of alcohol.

She poured it on Rocky's wound and the rooster yelled in pain.

"Ouch!" he cried. "Why is it always my wing that gets hurt?"

Then, Ginger started to sew the wound with a needle and thread.

"That inventor family owe you their lives" Ginger said softly. "You're either the bravest rooster I've ever met in my entire life or the craziest."

Rocky chuckled at Ginger's comment, trying to ignore the needle going into his wing.

Then, they moved closer and they kissed.

Spike, seeing this, looked away and gagged.

"Disgusting" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Timmy started to baa excitedly and Toby pointed down below.

Spike looked down to see Nooth climbing out of his carriage. He yelped.

"Oh, Nooth is coming" he said to Ginger. "You'd better get out of here."

Ginger gasped and jumped on Timmy's back.

"Quick, this way!"

The lamb followed Spike to the south tower steps.

"Be careful and please promise you won't let anything happen to him" said Ginger worriedly.

"Don't worry, luv, he'll be safe with me" replied Spike. "Promise."

Ginger nodded her thanks and Timmy run down the south tower steps.

"Nooth?" gasped Rocky, upon hearing Spike a second ago. "Hide me, hide me!"

"Hide yourself!" Spike barked as he left to straighten and set the table.

Rocky had no choice but to hide among the bells, with Toby following close behind.

As soon as Spike leapt off the table, Nooth entered the table.

"Oh, hi, boss" he said in feign surprise. "I didn't know you were coming-"

"Calm down, child" replied Nooth. "I'm never too busy to share a meal with you. I brought you a little treat."

"Oh, great!"

Spike sat down on the table, but noticed that the talisman Ginger gave him was dangling over his shirt. He quickly hide the talisman before Nooth could even see.

He started twitching and flinching like crazy. He was nervous that Rocky might get caught. Or at least _he_ might get caught.

"What on earth is something troubling you, Spike?" Nooth asked, almost annoyed.

"Nothing!" lied Spike. "You're embarrassing me!"

Still thinking something is troubling Spike, Nooth slowly pulled out a piece of fat chicken thigh and leg.

Seeing the meat, Spike twitched even harder.

The thought of him eating a chicken felt like cannibalism. He gulped nervously.

"You're not eating, boy" sneered Nooth.

Not liking the idea of eating the meat, Spike quickly ate the skin that covered the meat of the leg.

Up in the bell tower, Rocky groaned in disgust. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Suddenly, Toby burped, which echoed from under the bell.

Gasping, Spike faked a burp, similar to the dog's. He violently threw the chicken leg towards the bell where Toby and Rocky were hiding and grabbed a piece of cloth, then pretended to throw up.

"Emotional sickness" Spike chuckled nervously. "And did I forget to mention that I'm highly allergic to seasoning?"

Nooth frowned as if to say 'really?' and then stared at Spike's tail.

"You burnt yourself" he said to Spike.

"Oh, yes, I-I-I, uh, I accidentally set my tail on fire while I was helping Bobnar" lied Spike, trying to hide the fact that Lumiere actually burned him to wake him up.

On the table, Cogsworth glared at Lumiere.

"You do that again, I'll hurt you" threatened the clock, whispering so Nooth couldn't hear him.

Nooth examined Spike's burnt tail.

"It's horrible" he mocked. "It looked like you burned it with a candlestick."

But then, his eyes evilly glared at Spike, who flinched.

"I know what you have done" said Nooth, his voice raising. "You HELPED HER ESCAPE!"

"No, I mean yes, but I-" protested Spike.

"And now... PARIS IS BURNING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"But she's very, very kind to me and harmless! She's my friend."

But in a fit of rage, Nooth smashed the table and its setting, including Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! THAT WAS CUNNING, NOT KINDNESS!" shouted Nooth. "SHE'S A GYPSY AND GYPSIES ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE!"

Then, he grabbed Spike by the tail and brought him close to his face.

"THINK OF WHAT YOUR MOTHER DID TO YOU, BOY!"

Spike whimpered and tried to hide his face. Nooth took a moment before he recomposed himself.

"But... what chance could a poor, puny, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery?"

Nooth dropped Spike to the ground.

"Never you mind, Spike" he continued. "She will be out of our lives soon enough and you will be free from her evil spell of torment."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Spike.

"I know where her hideout is..." Nooth replied. "And first thing tomorrow, I will attack with a thousand men."

As Nooth left, Spike was shocked to hear this.

 _A thousand men?_ the rat thought to himself. _That isn't good._

Then, he heard weeping. The rat turned to see Mrs. Potts with Cogsworth and Lumiere on the ground.

"Cogsworth, Lumiere" he gasped.

"I'm sorry, my boy, we tried" sobbed Lumiere.

"You're all right" said Spike, trying to sound cheerful.

"Don't... TICK... worry... Spike... CHIME..." said Cogsworth.

Mrs. Potts knew what was happening.

"Take... care... TICK... my son... TOCK... Goodbye" Cogsworth sobbed.

All Spike heard the remaining words from Cogsworth was 'tick, tock, tick, tock' and the clock's face vanished.

"I've never been wrong in all my life, mon ami" Lumiere said with a sad smile. "You always loved Ginger..."

"No, I'm not that guy" protested Spike.

"She's your friend. Protect her. It was an honor raising you."

Lumiere finally stiffened into a true candlestick.

Spike was heartbroken, tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Potts" he said. "I've been so hard on them all this time."

"It's all right, child" the teapot said gently. "They knew they wouldn't be here much longer. Their magic was up."

"Magic?"

"The magic of miracle that God gave us so you had someone to talk to."

Spike was impressed, but he was still worried about what Nooth was going to do.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Mrs. Potts encouraged.

"What?" snapped Spike.

"What the heck am I supposed to do? Go out into the dark, rescue the damsel in distress from the greedy, lusting jaws of death and all of Paris will cheer like I'm some sort of hero?! Look, she has her rooster in shining armor and like I said I'm not that boy!"

He sighed.

"Nooth was right about everything. I'm sick and tired of trying to be something I'm not."

But then, Spike stared at his own palm and remembered something that Ginger said to him.

 _"I don't see any monster lines. I believe Nooth is wrong about us" Ginger's voice echoed._

Then, Spike pulled the talisman off his neck.

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand" he whispered to himself.

Realizing this, Spike got up and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"I must be out of me mind" he muttered.

"It's all right, child" the teapot cooed. "Things will turn all right in the end, you'll see."

Suddenly, Rocky and Toby climbed down, next to Spike.

"We've gotta find the Court of Miracles now" said Rocky, almost panicking.

"I'm coming with you!" Spike shouted. "But I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Ginger."

"Well, she did stood up for you. Nice way of showing gratitude."

Toby nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I'm not gonna sit here and watch Nooth kill innocent creatures who live in that court" added Rocky.

As they went down the stairs, Rocky turned to Spike.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"No, but she said this talisman would help us find her" replied Spike.

"What is it?"

"I was told when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. I don't know, it must be some sort of map."

"How am I supposed to know it's a map?!"

"Look, I've been living in a bell tower for sixteen years, and I blooming know what Paris looks like from above and this is it!"

Rocky breathed deeply, giving in to Spike's point.

"Okay, it's a map" said Rocky. "But if we're gonna find Ginger, we need to work as a team, which means you do everything I tell you."

"Huh?" frowned Spike.

"Truce?"

"Well... truce."

Spike shook Rocky's wounded wing hard.

"Ouch! The wing, the wing!" complained the rooster.

The two climbed onto Toby as they stepped outside the cathedral.

"You hurt my wing!"

"Oh, just shut up and drive the dog into the next chapter of our journey, fly boy" Spike said aggressively.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A Lumiere and Cogsworth tribute to Jerry Orbach (October 20, 1935 - December 28, 2004) and David Ogden Stiers (October 31, 1942 - March 3, 2018)**_


	11. Chapter X

Toby raced through Paris until he entered the city's graveyard, but he whimpered at the creepiness.

Then, the dog brought Spike and Rocky to a central grave with a cross on it.

"Hey, just like the symbol on the map" chuckled Rocky.

"Stay here, boy" Spike whispered to Toby.

The dog listened to the rat's command.

"He likes you" said Rocky.

"Yeah, well Ginger's lamb doesn't" Spike said. "He flees from me every time."

The two pushed the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down.

"Come on, fang face" Rocky said, nervous of the chamber. "Let's go."

"It's Spike!" snapped the young rat.

As soon as they went down, Toby pushed the lid back on the grave and sat on top of it, standing like a true guard dog.

"Good dog" smiled Rocky.

* * *

Spike and Rocky walked through a flooded chamber, lined up with skeletons.

"Whoa!" groaned Spike, waving his paw away from Rocky.

"That wasn't me" protested the rooster. "It's just sewage, down in the old catacombs."

As they moved, Spike noticed that three skeletons suddenly rose behind them.

"Well, whatever this place is, it's giving me the creeps" whimpered Spike.

"Makes you wish you wanna get out more often, huh, Spike?" joked Rocky.

"Oh, shut up. Let's warn Ginger and get the heck out of here before get into trouble."

"Speaking of trouble, we shoulda ran into one by now."

"Like what exactly?"

"You know a guard, a booby trap, or an ambush or..."

Suddenly, the torch they carried blew out, leaving the two in the dark.

"Oh, great" groaned Rocky. "A musical number."

At an instant, the chamber lit up and the skeletons surrounded Spike and Rocky.

Bonejangles slowly approached the two.

"Well... Well... Well..." grinned the lead skeleton. "What do we have here?"

"Trespassers!" cried one skeleton.

"Power hungry spies!" shouted another.

"We're not spies!" Rocky protested. "You've got to listen-"

But soon he was gagged.

Spike kept his mouth shut, so he wouldn't be gagged.

Then, Bonejangles grabbed Spike by the collar.

"You and your friend were very clever of finding our hideaway" he said. "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."

The skeletons began to sing, making Spike freak out and twitch in fear.

" _ **Maybe you heard of a terrible place**_

 _ **Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair**_

 _ **Maybe you've heard of that mythical place**_

 _ **Called the Court of Miracles**_

"HELLO, YOU'RE THERE!" sang out Bonejangles.

Suddenly, gypsies appeared.

" _ **Where the lame can walk**_

 _ **And the blind can see**_

 _ **But the dead don't talk**_

 _ **So you won't be around to reveal what you've found!**_

The skeletons and gypsies then carried Spike and Rocky into an underground town, filled with gypsies.

" _ **We have a method for spies and intruders**_

 _ **Rather like hornets protecting their hive**_

 _ **Here in the Court of Miracles**_

 _ **Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!**_

The skeletons cackled as they threw Spike and Rocky on a platform.

Two hens, Bunty and Mac placed the nooses around Spike and Rocky's necks.

"Gather around, everyone!" cheered Bonejangles. "There's good noose tonight and it's a double header, some Nooth's spies!"

The crowd booed clear and loudly.

"But not just any spies! It's his all American captain of the guard and his twitchy, loyal, bell ringing hench-rat!"

Spike scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 _Loyal hench-rat?_ Spike thought to himself. _I prefer abused slave._

Among the crowd of gypsies, Timmy saw who were on the platform and ran off.

* * *

Outside, Nooth and the guards were searching through the night.

"Their tracks could lead us anywhere!" said Victor.

But then, Nooth noticed Rocky's bandana on the gate of the graveyard.

"They're here" he said with an evil, sickening grin.

As soon as they entered the grave yard, Toby heard them and growled.

He ran from the grave he sat on and came running towards the guards, starting to bark viciously at them.

"Out of my way, mutt!" screamed Nooth, kicking the dog off to the side.

"Search everywhere!" he ordered the guards.

* * *

Back in the court, Bonejangles started singing again.

" _ **Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles**_

 _ **I am the lawyers and judge all in one**_

 _ **We like to get the trial over with quickly**_

 _ **Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!**_

Then, he spoke to Spike and Rocky.

"Any last words?" asked the skeleton.

Spike didn't say anything, but Rocky mumbled through his gag.

"That's what they all say" replied the skeleton, rolling his only eye before he started singing again.

" _ **Now that we've seen all the evidence-**_

Babs, a gypsy hen suddenly popped up.

" _ **Wait, I object!**_ she sang.

" _ **Overruled!**_ Bonejangles said

" _ **I object!**_

Bunty then cupped Babs' mouth.

" ** _Will you shut up?_** " she shouted.

"Dang!" Spike muttered under his breath.

Bonejangles then circled the annoyed Rocky.

" _ **We find you totally innocent**_

" _ **Which is the worst crime of all**_

The crowd then joined Bonejangles

" _ **So, you're going to hang!**_ "

But before Bonejangles could pull the handle to hang Spike and Rocky...

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!"

The gypsies gasped as Ginger emerged from the crowd.

"Ginger!" cried Spike.

The orange hen climbed up the platform and confronted Bonejangles.

"These animals aren't spies, they're our friends!" she said as she untied the nooses.

"Really, why didn't they say so?" gasped Bonejangles.

"We did say so!" shouted Rocky.

"Actually, I didn't wanted to say anything and get gagged by a skeleton" admitted Spike. "No offense."

"None taken" said all the skeletons.

"You cheese eating little brat" frowned Rocky.

"This is the ex-soldier that saved the lives of the inventor and his family" continued the gypsy hen. "And Spike helped me escape the cathedral."

Rocky then stepped on the edge of the platform.

"We came to warn you! Nooth is coming!" he said. "He says that he knows where you have been hiding and he attends to attack at dawn with a thousand men!"

The gypsies gasped in shock and horror.

"Let's not waste time, we're leaving now!" Ginger added.

Scared and panicking, the gypsies started packing their town into darkness and hid themselves where no one could see them.

As they climbed down the platform, Ginger smiled at Rocky.

"You took a terrible but reasonable risk coming here" she said. "We may not show it, but we truly are grateful. Thank you."

Rocky then saw Spike as he walked away, he gently grabbed him by the tail.

"Don't thank me" Rocky replied. "Thank Spike. Without his help, I wouldn't have found my way here."

Spike brightened up with a gentle smile, but looked away as the two chickens were about to kiss.

"Nor would I!" said a voice.

Spike, Ginger and Rocky gasped.

Nooth stood in the doorway as thousands of guards stormed down the stairs and started taking the gypsies into custody!

"No!" cried Ginger as spears surrounded her, Rocky and Spike.

Then, Nooth approached them.

"After sixteen years of searching, the Court of Miracles is all mine at last" laughed Nooth.

He lowered himself to the ground to Spike's face, petting him as if he were a dog.

"I always knew you would someday be of use to me" continued the human.

"No. Not. Never!" cried Spike, almost croaking.

"What are you talking about?" Ginger asked angrily.

"He led me right to you, my dear" cooed Nooth.

"You're a liar and a murder!"

Hearing this, Rocky was shocked.

"You knew about this?" he asked Spike.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with it! Honest!" cried the rat.

Nooth grinned.

"And look what else I find in my net" he snarled with a sneer. "Captain Rocky, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt."

Then, he turned to all the gypsies.

"You are all invited to a little bonfire in the town square tomorrow" continued Nooth.

He then ordered the guards to lock the gypsies away.

Spike tugged on Nooth's robe.

"What are you doing?!" he pleaded to Nooth, asking for questions.

Spike demanded for answers and he wanted them. He continued to tug on Nooth's robe.

"Sir, what is going on?" he asked again.

"What else?" smiled Nooth. "You finally did what you were meant to do."

"No, that can't be true!"

"Do you really think you were really aggressive because someone told you were a monster? Who taught you how to be a heartless, unkind creature you are? No matter how you try, you can't escape the path you choose or what God has in plan for your destiny. And now... you're no use to me anymore."

Spike felt like his heart was ponding harder than it was when he was flogged.

"Now, you're nothing but a misshapen rat with no heart, no friends... and no way out from his own evilness."

Poor Spike felt hurt inside, then Babs stared at him with sad eyes.

"How could you do this?" she asked.

"I didn't do-" Spike tried to say.

"Because he's my loyal hench-rat" Nooth interrupted, with an evil smile.

As soon as Nooth and the guards left, Spike tried to follow them but he twitched like crazy and his eyes were filled with tears.

Spike then fell to the ground in a trembling heap, sobbing hard.

His cries attracted Timmy, who came out of the darkness, and Toby.

The lamb baaed softly and nudged Spike.

"Huh?" asked a confused Spike.

Timmy baaed excitedly, trying to say something but Spike didn't understand.

"Come off it" sniffled Spike. "You know I can't understand you."

Disappointed, Timmy ran off, leaving Spike with Toby.

Feeling sorry for the rat, Toby curled up against Spike and whined sadly.

Then, Timmy came back with Ginger's pink hat that fell during the attack.

Spike shook his head.

"No, Timmy, I may be Ginger's friend, but I'm not... I'm not a man, not a ordinary rat, I'm nothing."

He lowered his head, thinking it's all over.

But then, Toby barked at something.

"What? What is it?" Spike asked.

Emerging from the ground were two familiar rats.

"Right, Fetcher" said one of them. "After all these years, we escaped that flippin' place."

But then, Nick and Fetcher were about to walk up the stairs when they saw Spike.

"Pardon me, lad, where's the nearest carriage station?" Nick asked Spike.

"Uh... there's none to be found" replied Spike.

"Wait a minute... I remember you. Your mother died tryin' to save you."

"What?"

"Yeah" answered Fetcher. "You were only a baby."

Spike was shocked about the rats he was speaking with.

"Huh? Who are you?" frowned Spike.

"Who are we? Nick and..."

"Fetcher" said Fetcher.

"At your service."

Spike wasn't sure what to do and looked away.

"So, um, what's this caper, lad?" asked Nick.

"Well... All my life, Judge Nooth tricked me into thinking I was a monster, told me that the world is a dark, cruel place and now all my friends are captured! And I can't do anything because I ruined everything! It's all my fault!"

Spike covered his teary eyes, turning his face away from Nick and Fetcher.

"Ruined everything, huh?" asked Nick.

"Like a dog?" Fetcher asked stupidly.

Toby growled at Fetcher, offended.

"Sorry, pup."

Nick turned to Spike.

"Listen, lad, I ain't a wise old rat, but I know how everyone is, if you don't mind saying meself. You see the lamb, right?"

"Right" nodded Spike.

"Well, he ain't gonna be a lamb all his life, one day he's gonna be a sheep. Volia."

"That is French" said Fetcher, off the subject.

"The lamb will be a sheep 'cause he's got what it takes; inside."

Timmy baaed as Fetcher fed him a carrot.

Spike sighed, but then his face lit up.

Nick might not be wise, but Spike knew what he meant.

 _Inside_ he thought to himself. _I think he means look inside yourself._

And he did. Spike thought the whole thing over, looking inside his heart. He then had an idea.

"Timmy, Toby, come on, lads!" he suddenly shouted. "I have a plan."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter XI

Early the next morning in the town square, a huge crowd was gathered to watch the burning of Ginger, who was tied on a pyre.

Rocky and the gypsies watched from inside their cages.

Nooth stood next to Ginger as he read on a scroll.

"The prisoner Ginger has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft" he announced. "The sentence: DEATH!"

Protests rose from the crowd. Since she freed Spike, they knew she was unselfish.

"Release her! Let her go! She done nothing wrong! She's innocent!"

Rocky tried to break through his cage, but Victor and Trumper had him in a tight iron cage.

Bobnar walked out of the cathedral and saw what was happening. He was about to confront Nooth, but two guards block him off.

Nooth then leaned close to Ginger's face.

"The time has come, gypsy hen" he said to her. "You stand upon the brink of the abyss and yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the dark flames of the world and the next. Only if you choose me... or the fire."

"Never!" glared Ginger, biting his hand.

The crowd gasped in shock when they saw/heard the sound of Ginger's bite.

Nooth was enraged, then he spoke to the crowd around him.

"The gypsy Ginger has refused to recant" he said. "This evil witch of a bird has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger."

"And so she has!" said a voice.

"Huh?"

The crowd turned to see Spike on Toby's back.

"Spike!" gasped Rocky.

"Ah, Spike, you're just in time for the bonfire" smiled Nooth. "Are you done crying in the graveyard?"

But instead of twitching fearfully, Spike slowly approached the platform.

"I am done crying like a baby for those _gypsies_ " he said darkly.

Nooth was surprised to see Spike like this.

"I am tired of being something I'm not" Spike answered in his usual aggressive attitude. "I have come to repay my loyalties and redeem the stupidity of my past, _Father_."

Rocky and Ginger were shocked. They thought Spike has truly betrayed them.

"Impossible" gasped Nooth.

Up in the bell tower, Mrs. Potts was hurt.

"Spike, you wouldn't do this" she said to herself.

"What do you expect from me, boy?" asked Nooth.

"How about... destroying the one thing that made me good in the first place?" replied Spike darkly.

"Come again?"

"Like you said, Nooth, gypsies aren't capable of real love and you always wanted me free from her evil spell of torment."

Ginger felt hurt, her eyes watering.

"Spike, please" she pleaded.

"Shut it, gypsy hen!" shouted Nooth. "Let the rat speak."

"As I was saying, let me burn the hen that ruined the real me" continued Spike. "The real evil and loyal hench-rat of yours."

"Your loyalty has returned to you, boy" smiled Nooth.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Spike, no!" shouted Rocky.

Nooth thought it over, then he smiled evilly and handed the torch to Spike.

Grinning evilly, Spike approached the pyre.

"You all heard the rat" Nooth said to the crowd. "For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation!"

Spike climbed up the pyre, torch in his tail.

"It is my loyal hench-rat's shameful, sinful duty to send this unholy demon back where she BELONGS!"

Spike had the torch touch the pyre, starting the fire.

The crowd gasped and screamed in outrage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ginger began to cough violently, much to Nooth's delight.

But then the hen began to slide down the pyre, Spike carried her on his back.

The crowd gasped even louder.

Guards ran to the platform and tried to capture Spike, but the rat used a burning stick and knocked them off the platform.

Timmy leaped to the platform and Spike threw Ginger and himself onto the lamb.

"Hyah!" shouted Spike.

The small lamb jumped off the platform and ran for the cathedral.

"Spike!" yelled an angry Nooth.

Rocky smiled, impressed of Spike.

Spike then climbed up the building and stood on the balcony, in front of the giant stained glass window. He shot his fist into the air above his head, screaming:

"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"

The crowd cheered wildly, making Nooth peeved of what just happened before him.

"Captain Victor, seize the cathedral!"

In the bell tower, Spike brought Ginger to a bedroom. He laid her on the bed.

"I'm sorry" he said. "But don't worry, you'll be safe here."

Just then, he heard Victor yell 'charge!' and ran out of the room.

Spike hoped Ginger was alright, but right now he knew one thing: the battle has just began.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter XII

Thinking fast on what he should do to the guards, Spike took a large beam of wood and pushed it off the edge of Notre Dame.

It went flying down to the ground and the advancing soldiers who started to ran away like ants.

The beam then smashed Nooth's carriage, now Nooth was furious with Spike than he ever was in the rat's entire life.

"Come back here, you stupid idiots!" he called at the cowardly soldiers. "Get over here and use that beam to break down that door!"

Many of the guards that were watching Rocky's cage ran to help the others, leaving only Trumper standing. All of the guards began to use the beam that fell from the church to batter down the door.

"Heads up!" cried Rocky before he headbutted the guard and grabbed the keys from him.

Once he has freed himself from his cage, Rocky climbed on top and spoke in a very loud, clear voice for the entire crowd to hear.

"Citizens of Paris! Nooth has persecuted our people, ransacked our city and now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! WILL WE ALLOW IT?!"

"NO!" shouted the angry crowd.

"Right, let's rock and roll!"

The crowd were confused, not getting it.

"Huh? Rock and roll? What does that mean?"

"It means stand up and fight for yourselves! I know will be blood on the battlefield, but we've got to do this for our people, for Paris, for our country and for God! We've gotta be brave, strong and willing to fight Nooth, the tyrant who he places under his boot! If you want to be free from this corrupted man, then you must fight with all your might! Join us now!"

Finally encouraged by Rocky's epic speech, the crowd instantly cheered and pushed down the guards that held them back from Ginger's execution, freed all the caged gypsies and soon enough, they all swarmed around the door like a vicious, angry mob and started fighting the guards with pitchforks, spears, shovels and other weapons.

The war against Nooth has began.

"The cavalry has arrived" said Spike with a sly grin.

All the gypsies and the townspeople fought against the guards on the ground with all their strength and might while up in the bell tower, Spike started dropping large and heavy bricks and stone on the advancing troops.

Mrs. Potts, wanting to avenge Lumiere and Cogsworth's death, joined the fight by pouring hot tea on the guards.

"Take that, you scurry scum!" shouted the teapot as she poured hot tea on the incoming guards, who screamed in pain.

"I hope they like their tea boiling" laughed Spike.

Rocky, using the spear he stole like a karate bao, knocked the guards off the feet and nailed some in between the legs.

While all the chaos was going on, Nooth supervised the guards that were at the door, trying to break in.

"Harder!" he barked.

Up in the bell tower, Spike was nearly grabbed by a guard's hand.

"Ha! You missed!" he mocked as he grabbed his corkscrew weapon.

He stabbed the guard's hand with the large corkscrew and the guard screamed in pain!

"Ow!"

And with that, the guard and his comrades lose their grip on Notre Dame and they fell to the ground with a crash!

Satisfied of what he did, Spike turned to the reader, grinning almost evilly.

"It's about time I did that to someone who I hate" he said.

Suddenly, a grappling hook was thrown from down below and it got caught on the balcony rail.

"Uh-oh."

Spike growled and pulled the rope tight, causing the guards to smash into the building and then fall into the river.

But then, more guards were advancing on Notre Dame, ready to attack.

Giving himself no choice, Spike pushed Whitey, a stone gargoyle that looked like a larger rat three times his size, off the edge.

"What, what?" asked Whitey, upon being woken up. "What are you doing?"

"Keep your legs straight when you hit those guards!" Spike said to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle fell down and hit the guards in the head.

"I kept me legs straight, Spike" called Whitey, who landed safely on the steps.

Spike was relieved that Whitey was safe, then ran back into the bell tower.

Rocky was fighting Victor, sword to spear, face to face.

The rooster then ripped the guard's toupee off his head and pushed it down on Victor's head, breaking it.

Timmy butted Victor towards Toby, who attacked him violently and aggressively.

Rocky was choking Trumper in a choke hold.

"Hey, lam lam, a little help here!" the rooster shouted.

Timmy was placing a large brick inside his teddy bear and when he heard Rocky calling to him, the little lamb swung his precious teddy bear to knock Trumper unconscious.

Bunty had some of the gypsies load a large catapult with eggs.

At Bunty's signal, they launched the eggs and hit many of the guards in the face and knocking them down to the ground.

At the door of Notre Dame, the guards were close in breaking in.

"Put your backs into it!" ordered Nooth.

In the bell tower, Spike used Mrs. Potts as she literally blew hot steam to warm up the fire underneath a large lead pot.

Attaching a rope to the pot, Spike pulled as hard as he could and then molten lead poured out of the tower and down onto the scattering guards below!

The guards who were battering the door ran off, leaving Nooth at the door, unharmed.

As the burning molten lead started to spread all over the church courtyard, people saw what was coming down and started running away.

"Fire! No, worse! Lead! Go! Run! Hurry! Lead!" they screamed.

Nooth, unwilling to give up, used his sword to break the remaining of the broken door and got inside to safety.

"Nooth, have you gone mad?!" shouted an enraged Bobnar. "I will not tolerate this assault! If you try to shed blood in the house of God-"

But Nooth violently pushed Bobnar to the floor, injuring him.

"Shut it, you old primitive fool!" snarled Nooth as he continued up the stairs.

"The rat and I have unfinished business to attend to and this time, you will not interfere with me."

As soon as Nooth closed the door, he locked it from the inside.

He knew what he was going to do, Nooth was going to end Spike's disobedience once and for all.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter XIII

In the bedroom upstairs, Spike burst through the door, jubilantly.

"We've done it, Ginger!" the rat cheered. "We've beaten them back!"

Ginger stirred awake with a loud cough, the bad smoke escaped from her lungs.

"Come and see- Ginger?"

Ginger smiled to see Spike.

"Spike?" she said weakly.

"Ginger" Spike chuckled nervously. "We've stopped them. We stopped the guards from entering."

And then, Ginger slowly got up and embraced Spike, tightly.

"What's the matter?" asked Spike.

"You surprised me, my friend" answered the hen. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise. But I didn't mean to act evil on you, honest. It was the only way to save you."

"I know."

Just then, Mrs. Potts entered.

"Spike, Nooth is coming" she said.

Ginger was shocked, but Spike was worried about Nooth.

"The teapot can talk?" asked Ginger.

"It's a long story" replied Spike. "I'll explain later, just play dead."

The hen laid on the bed, playing dead and Spike pretended to cry, just as Nooth entered.

"You killed her" snarled Spike, acting coldly.

"Actually, you were the one who killed her" answered Nooth, trying to sound comforting. "It was your duty. Horrible as it was, I do forgive you."

Spike faked a sad croak and wept.

"There, there, Spike" continued Nooth, slowly pulling out a dagger. "I know it hurts, my boy, but now the time has come to _end_ your suffering... forever"

Ginger's eyes suddenly lit and saw the dagger.

"Spike, look out!" she cried.

The rat turned and gasped, dodging the dagger. He leapt onto Nooth's hand and bit it, snatching the dagger from his hand.

Nooth panicked and fell to the ground, backing into a corner.

"Now, now, listen to me, Spike" he said, pleadingly. "Son-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN, YOU SINFUL LIAR!" Spike shouted, standing up to Nooth. "I'VE BEEN TOLD ALL MY LIFE THAT THE WORLD IS A DARK, CRUEL, WICKED PLACE! BUT NOW I LEARNED THAT THE ONLY THING I LEARNED THAT IT'S PEOPLE LIKE _YOU_ WHO ARE DARK AND CRUEL!"

"Spike, please" Ginger said, standing. "Let's just go. He's not worth it."

Hearing this, Spike dropped the dagger and held Ginger's hand.

"She lives!" Nooth snarled.

Spike and Ginger ran out of the room and onto the balcony.

Nooth followed them, but as soon as he got outside, there was no one there expect the gargoyles.

Slowly like a tiger in the tall grass, Nooth searched every corner of the balcony only to find more gargoyles.

Finally, he looked over the edge to find Spike and Ginger standing on a gargoyle above the fire. They yelped in fear.

"Leaving, are we?" grinned Nooth.

With a violent swing, Nooth threw his sword at Spike and Ginger, but missed them.

Far from fire surrounded Notre Dame, the battle continued until Babs pointed to what's happening up on the cathedral balcony.

"Look! Up there!" cried the gypsy hen.

Back on the balcony, Nooth was about to swing again, but Spike and Ginger jumped from gargoyle to gargoyle, nearly missing Nooth's sword. Finally, Ginger jumped up to Nooth and twisted his nose.

Spike took the time to grab his corkscrew weapon and pointed it at Nooth, who threw Ginger to the side.

"I should have known" Nooth glared at Spike. "You would risk your puny little life for that gypsy witch!"

"You killed my mother, you burned half of Paris, you killed two of my friends and you abused and wronged me all my life" Spike snapped back. "You were never my real father and you'll never will be. And I will _never_ let you torture me again!"

The rat stabbed Nooth's foot with the corkscrew, but Nooth laughed evilly.

"You little fool" he said to Spike. "Now, I'm going to do what I should have done... SIXTEEN YEARS AGO!"

Nooth grabbed Spike and threw him over the balcony.

Scared and panicking, Spike held on to a gargoyle.

Suddenly, he heard a scream and Nooth fell over the edge of the balcony too, holding on to the railing!

Ginger rushed to help Spike up, just as the rat started cough from the smell of smoke from the molten lead down below.

"You're going to be fine, you're going to be fine" said Ginger.

And then, Rocky, since he was the one who pushed Nooth over the edge, checked on Spike.

"He's alright" he said.

Nooth climbed onto a gargoyle and pulled himself over. Then, he stood up with an evil chuckle.

Rocky and Ginger gasped as Nooth raised his sword over his head.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the firey pit!" he screamed.

"Right, let's start with you!" shouted Spike as he pushed Nooth off the balcony, sending them both falling down.

"Spike, no!" cried Rocky and Ginger.

Spike went tumbling down the wall and then landed on a gargoyle, his hand gripping it.

As he tried to pull himself up, Nooth stood over him, sword in his hand.

"Oh, no, Spike, look out!" Rocky shouted.

Frightened, the young rat looked up as Nooth rose the sword as high as he could, ready to swing it towards Spike.

The frightened Spike jumped out of the way, causing Nooth to lose his balance and plummet to his death in the molten lead with a splash!

Spike looked down where his former master fell and sighed in relief.

And then, he heard a voice.

"Spike."

He turned to see Rocky and Ginger and they helped him up, embracing him.

Spike then pulled Ginger's hand and Rocky's hand and placed them together. Together as one.

The two chickens smiled at each other and then they kissed, making Spike look away. He still didn't like romantic stuff, but he wasn't going to complain about it this time. It's his friends.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter XIV

_**Here's the moment, you all have been waiting for... the ending of the story.**_

* * *

Rocky and Ginger soon emerged from the door outside and raised their wings as if to say 'we did it!'

The crowd cheered loudly, Nooth's wrath was over.

Bobnar smiled proudly of the duo's success.

But then, Ginger realized something and turned back to the open doorway.

She stretched out her wing and then felt a paw touching it. She then pulled Spike out into the light, causing the crowd to grow silent upon seeing the rat.

Spike twitched nervously. He wasn't sure what to expect from them.

Soon, a little girl named Gwen Hines ('Arthur Christmas') emerged from the crowd and walked up the cathedral steps.

She stared at Spike for a second, unsure. And then, she did something unexpectedly... she lightly touched him.

Surprised, Spike let Gwen continue to pet him and then she hugged him.

"Awww..." cooed the crowd.

Gwen placed Spike on her shoulder and then brought him into the crowd, placing him on the ground.

"Three cheers for Spike the rat of Notre Dame!" shouted Bonejangles.

The crowd broke into loud cheering once more!

"Hooray! Hooray! HOORAY!"

And then, Bonejangles started singing.

" _ **So...**_

 _ **Here is a riddle you can guess**_

 _ **Sing the bells of Notre Dame**_

 _ **What makes a monster, and what makes a man?**_

 _ **Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells...**_

Up in the bell tower, Mrs. Potts smiled, proud of Spike.

Timmy licked Rocky, accepting him as he and Ginger watched Spike get thrown into the air by the crowd (despite his small size).

" _ **Whatever their pitch, you can hear them bewitch you**_

 _ **The rich and the ritual knells**_

 _ **Of the bells of Notre Dame!**_

Like a football (or baseball) champion, Spike was carried on upon their shoulders.

Sure, he didn't get the girl, but Spike knew one thing was true; he had new friends and how they helped him make his dreams of being accepted by everyone else come true.

Normally, he liked unhappy endings with lots of violence, but Spike truly did had a happy ending with everyone he knew and the city he loved.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
